Für Immer
by Izumi-tan
Summary: – ¡Pero en un barco pirata! No quiero ir de un lado a otro solo porque a un hombre con bigote extraño no le agradamos, es estúpido. Cada acontecimiento en la vida forman parte de ti, sean bueno, malo o terrible. Una historia de como un pequeño niño se enfrenta poco a poco ante la verdad que lo rodea, pero al menos no lo enfrentara solo. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches, días o tardes, depende de cuando leas esto x3 bien este fanfic nació después de haber terminado de leer "Cuando Hitler robó el conejo rosa" de Judith Kerr, es un hermoso libro que si tienen la oportunidad en verdad deben de leerlo, sin más que agregar espero y disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribir este primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece es una obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, usando a los personajes de la BBC y basándose en el libro de Judith Kerr.

* * *

Für Immer

1

_Alemania 1933_

–Pronto estaremos en Stuttgart es mejor que te levantes de una vez.

Sherlock abrió pesadamente sus parpados, con ese eran ya tres días que llevaban viajando desde que habían salido de su casa en Berlín, eso era algo que realmente le molestaba más que nada porque había tenido que abandonar a Redbeard su amigo Setter irlandés que había estado a su lado desde cachorro.

Su hermano Mycroft tomo un par de maletas mientras su madre trataba de coger un taxi.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer este viaje en invierno? Está demostrado que es la peor estación del año para viajar.

– Pero Sherlock tú siempre has dicho que te encantaría conocer el mundo.

La madre de Sherlock era una mujer de gran inteligencia, antes de casarse había publicado varios libros de teoremas matemáticos que habían tenido una increíble popularidad.

– ¡Pero en un barco pirata! No quiero ir de un lado a otro solo porque a un hombre con bigote extraño no le agradamos, es estúpido.

Ante tal comentario la aún muy joven mujer soltó una carcajada haciendo lucir sus perlados dientes y dándole a su rostro una aire de juventud aún mayor al que ya de por sí poseía, muy por el contrario de su hermano mayor, el cual enrojeció casi tanto como sus cabello y advirtió a ambos que debían tener más cuidado con lo que dicen sobre todo viendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

–Mycroft tiene razón –indico la pelinegra cuando la risa pasó– hay que evitar llamar la atención ¿queda claro Sherlock?

El aludido no hizo más que bufar por lo bajo y subir al taxi rumbo a la última estación, el destino era Suiza, pero para eso necesitaban cruzar toda Alemania, una vez hecho se reunirían con su padre y su hermano mayor Sherrinford.

– ¿Extrañas a tú hermano Sherlock? –La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pequeño, si bien la relación que tenía con Mycroft era algo como inestable, Sherrinford era un caso aún más grave pues debido a la gran diferencia de edades entre ambos, no habían tenido la oportunidad de una convivencia común como la de los otros niños, aunque claro para Sherlock Holmes lo común es sinónimo de aburrido.

–Creo que será interesante –respondió y no volvió a decir palabra alguna hasta que subieron al último tren que los llevaría hacia su hogar "temporal".

Cuando se encontraban ya en él vagón un inspector de pasaportes se encargaba de revisar que la papelería estuviera en orden, su madre había pedido casi suplicante que mientras se hacía dicha revisión él y Mycroft permanecieran lo más callados y bien portados como les fuera posible, ya que de manera contraria podían en ese mismo momento decidir que ellos no eran apropiados para viajar y hacerlos regresar de nuevo hasta su casa, a Sherlock esto no le parecía tan mala idea pero el volver a pasar por todo el viaje que habían hecho hasta allí y pensar en repetirlo no era algo que le apeteciera, así que decidió mantenerse indiferente y dejar que su madre se encargara de todo.

–Pasaportes –indico un hombre alto de poblado bigote y facciones duras.

–Por supuesto, tome –Sherlock pudo observar que aun cuando su madre lucia tan calmada a lo largo del viaje al momento de entregar los pasaportes un ligero temblor se asomaba en sus manos.

– ¿Holmes? no parece un apellido alemán –Pregunto el hombre recalcando más que nada la palabra "alemán".

– ¿Usted cree? A mí en cambio me parece de lo más encantador –la respuesta fue tan sincera y estuvo acompañada de tan dulce sonrisa que el hombre sello sin más preguntas.

– ¿Holmes no es un apellido Alemán? –pregunto curioso el menor, pues si bien nunca se había preocupado por ser o no ser un alemán, el que un completo desconocido le dijera eso le hacía sentir cierta curiosidad al respecto.

–Claro que no, es de origen inglés– Respondió Mycroft un poco fastidiado y Sherlock prefirió no hacer más preguntas para que su hermano no comenzara a decir lo poco inteligente que a veces podía llegar a ser.

Una vez en el andén de Zurich, Mycroft y su madre buscaban en el sitio Sherlock daba una rápida mirada al lugar, eso era algo que él y Mycroft disfrutaban (aunque al final siempre terminaran peleando), el observar las cosas a su alrededor y deducir él por qué de cada pequeño detalle, por ejemplo, con un rápido análisis Sherlock descubrió que al igual que su familia muchas personas habían salido de sus hogares para buscar refugio en ese país extranjero, se podía ver en los movimientos cuidadosos que hacían, en esa mirada temerosa que lanzaban a todos lados y como trataban de esconder sus rostros a como diera lugar.

Antes de poder continuar el pequeño Holmes se vio arrastrado hacia la multitud, para cuando pudo verse librado de las personas que lo apresaban frente a él se encontraban dos figuras, un hombre alto de cabellos castaños que vistos bajo la luz del sol más bien parecían rojos tomo entre sus brazos a Sherlock dándole además un fuerte abrazo.

–Solo he dejado de verte un par de semanas y mira todo lo que has crecido –a continuación despeino la melena azabache del pequeño –tú hermano Sherrinford también esta alegre de verte.

Un chico pelinegro y más alto que su padre miraba a Sherlock, sus ojos mostraban cierta frialdad y tenía un porte tan serio que hasta Mycroft parecía un pequeño cordero a su lado.

–Sherlock, Mycroft tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos a ambos, mamá me ha contado muchas proezas suyas, espero que tenga la oportunidad de comprobarlas.

Los hermanos menores cruzaron una mirada entre ellos y ante la hermeticidad del menor Mycroft tomo la palabra y hablo por ambos diciendo lo contentos que se encontraban por estar toda la familia reunida aun cuando fuera debido a tan terribles circunstancias.

Durante el trayecto a su nuevo hogar Sherlock se encontraba sumamente aburrido pues los "adultos", como le gustaba llamarlos para molestar a Mycroft, hablan de cosas sumamente aburridas paras sus 9 años de edad, cosas como futuras elecciones, partidos nacionalistas y campos a donde enviaban a las personas como su familia o algo así escucho él, por como los describían esos eran lugares en los que realmente a nadie le gustaría estar.

Su padre había encontrado un hostal en uno de los pueblecitos cercanos a Zurich, se llamaba _Gasthof Zwirn _y estaba muy cerca del embarcadero, con un patio empedrado y un jardín que bajaba hasta el lago, la parte trasera del modesto local daba directamente a un bosque con enormes y frondosos árboles, era un lugar hermoso y perfecto para cualquier niño, el problema era que Sherlock no era cualquier niño.

–Puedes a dar un vistazo por el lugar –le dijo su madre una vez que se instalaron en una de las habitaciones –tal vez hacer amigos, debe de haber muchos niños con los cuales jugar.

–Lo que quieren es que vaya a pasear para que puedan hablar –respondió algo indignado por el hecho de que creyesen que con ese argumento lo iban a convencer –pero de todos modos no me interesa, los veré a las 7 para cenar.

– ¡Sherlock! –le grito Mycroft– recuerda ir con cuidado y no hablar con nadie que consideres sospechoso.

El pequeño solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación rumbo al bosque, tal vez allí encontraría algo interesante que observar o descubriría algún tipo nuevo de especie, ¡cuánto le hacía falta Redbeard! Con él hubiera podido ir a navegar a través de ese mar de árboles y plantas, y no tendría que estar solo, ahora tendría que conformarse con la presencia de Mycroft y tal vez un poco con la de Sherrinford, porque no estaban entre sus planes tener que entablar amistades con ningún ser vivo y menos en un lugar que solo sería su casa temporalmente. Tan metido estaba Sherlock en sus cavilaciones que le restó importancia al hecho de haberse alejado ya tanto del hostal, caminó sobre un tronco que servía de puente pues debajo de este corría un riachuelo lleno de agua, sin embargo, al querer saltar para acortar el camino el niño resbalo y cayó de espaldas al agua helada, sintió como iba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, nunca había aprendido a nadar, a pesar de querer ser un gran pirata no tenía la menor idea de que hacer dentro del agua, se sintió como un completo tonto, y luego pensó que iba a morir allí mismo, solo porque un hombre había decidido que Alemania no era un país para judíos.

* * *

Una serie de aclaraciones:

_Zurich _es la principal ciudad de Suiza y al ser neutral los refugiados viajaban a este país a buscar suerte.

_Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores _mejor conocido como partido nazi, el término "nazi" es una forma abreviada de la palabra alemana _Nationalsozialismus_ (nacionalsocialismo).

Bueno no tengo más que agregar, me gustaría que dejaran un review sobre qué les parece las historia, en los fics se encuentran muchos temas pero este en especial no es de los más comunes, si ustedes conocen alguno me encantaría que me lo pasaran para poder leerlo, sin más me despido y espero ansiosa un review con su opinión nwn.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, hola! En verdad lamento la tardanza y realmente no tengo justificación de ella… así que si aún están interesado/as en este humilde fanfic y me han perdonado por mi horrible falta de responsabilidad u-u, les invito a leer este ya segundo cap (al fin TwT) y si está en su corazón dejar un review con sus opiniones, quejas y/o sugerencias nwn, sin más les invito a leer y que tengan un excelente día nwn/

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece es una obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, usando a los personajes de la BBC y basándose en el libro de Judith Kerr (Cuando Hitler robó el conejo rosa).

* * *

2

Cuando sintió de nuevo el aire, trató de tomar tanto como pudo, sus pulmones ardieron y tosió incontrolablemente.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sherlock levanto trato de enfocar la vista hacia la voz que le llamaba, los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las hojas de los árboles, esta luz le dificultaba distinguir quien era la persona que se encontraba en frente de él.

– ¿Estoy muerto?

Preguntó el pequeño, después cayó en la cuenta de que esa pregunta era un tanto torpe, podía respirar y sentía como su cuerpo se congelaba debido al frío, obviamente no estaba muerto, tal vez en shock sí, pero seguía con vida.

–No, claro que no estás muerto –contesto la otra voz– pero estuviste a punto de… no debes moverte tan rápido, descansa un poco.

El pelinegro se enderezó bruscamente y ahora pudo ver con claridad a la persona que le hablaba, era un chico de más o menos su edad, tez blanca y cabellos rubios platinados, pero lo que más llamo la atención del pequeño Holmes eran aquellos enormes ojos azul cristalino que le observaban; nunca antes se había encontrado con una mirada como esa, en cierto modo le recordaba a la de Redbeard pero le hacía sentir lo mismo que las tartas de manzana de su madre. Eran tan claros esos ojos que Sherlock por un momento pensó que en realidad si estaba muerto, y ese chico era alguna clase de ángel que venía a llevárselo, de nuevo se enfadó consigo mismo por pensar tales tonterías.

– ¿Tú me salvaste?

–Pues claro que lo hice, estabas flotando como un tronco, me até a un árbol y te jale a orilla –respondió el rubio– ¿qué se supone que hace un niño pequeño como tú aquí solo?

– ¡No soy pequeño! –Indicó un tanto ofendido Sherlock– De hecho somos de la misma edad y te recuerdo que tú también estas solo.

Al terminar de decir esto, el pelinegro se puso de pie y tiritaba por el frío que se colaba en sus ropas mojadas.

–Es diferente, yo no me estoy ahogando en medio de un riachuelo.

Dijo el otro niño y también se levantó, entonces Sherlock con satisfacción se dio cuenta de que eran de la misma estatura.

–Te mueres de frío.

–Estoy bien

– ¡Pero si estas temblando!

El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, estaba aún confundido por el accidente pero se creía capaz de recordar el camino a casa.

– ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo salir del bosque?

Antes de poder responder, el niño rubio ya había alcanzado a Sherlock e ignorando la cara de disgusto de este, se sacó el suéter café que usaba y lo puso sobre los hombros del moreno.

–Ni te atrevas a quitártelo, no protegerá mucho que digamos, pero es mejor a nada.

Le dijo con una sonrisa; Sherlock a pesar de querer devolver la prenda deicidio que era mejor usarla porque era cierto que moría de frío, levantó la vista hacia el muchacho y por unos segundos se perdió en esos ojos azules, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojo y miró hacia al suelo mientras susurraba un leve "gracias".

–Te acompañare hasta tú casa –dijo con rapidez el otro niño.

– ¡¿Qué?! No, soy totalmente capaz de regresar yo solo.

A pesar de en verdad estar agradecido con aquel pequeño desconocido, Sherlock tenía un gran ego para su edad, y no estaba dispuesto a quedar como un inútil que no puede cuidarse asimismo.

–Bien –respondió aún sonriente el otro– si no quieres que te acompañe, me adelantare y te dejare migajas de pan como lo hicieron Hänsel y Gretel.

– ¿Quiénes son Hänsel y Gretel? –Preguntó Sherlock.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿No conoces la historia de Hänsel y Gretel? –Indico sorprendido el pequeño rubio– Bien, iremos por el camino largo entonces.

Nuevamente sin dar tiempo a que Sherlock dijera o se opusiera a algo, el pequeño lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo por entre los árboles mientras comenzaba a relatar el cuento.

El rubio trataba de ser lo más interesante posible en su narración, por su parte Sherlock, quien nunca tuvo interés por esa clase de historias, estaba realmente atento a las palabras que salían de la boca del otro, y aunque el camino que tomaron de regreso fue más largo que el que había recorrido para llegar hasta el interior del bosque, no tomo importancia a aquello, pues el cuento era de lo más hipnotizante (escuchar a ese chico era de lo más hipnotizante pensó para sí mismo) y había perdido toda noción del tiempo.

– Hemos llegado– Dijo el rubio.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero aún no terminas la historia

–Bueno entonces la continuaremos mañana, puedes quedarte con el suéter, lo necesitas más que yo.

Si decir más el chico salió disparado hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la casa del pelinegro y este cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre.

Cuando Sherlock entró a la posada se dirigió a la habitación que sus padres rentaban, en cuanto abrió la puerta su madre se abalanzó sobre él muy abatida y le dio el más fuerte abrazo que le pequeño pudiese recordar.

– ¡Sherlock estábamos tan preocupados! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué estas empapado? Tú padre y Sherrinford fueron a buscarte y…. ¡Mycroft!

Cuando el otro chico escuchó su nombre corrió rápidamente y lanzó una mirada entre alivio y frustración cuando vio a su hermano.

– ¡Sherlock! ¡¿Dónde demonios…?!

–Mycroft –interrumpió su madre– antes de que empieces con tus regaños prepárale un baño caliente a tú hermano, iré a buscar a tu padre y avisarle que Sherly está sano y salvo.

Antes de salir la mujer abrazó fuertemente al pelinegro y deposito un beso en su frente. Mycroft por su parte parecía estar indignado, pero obedeció a su madre, llenó la tina de agua caliente y ayudo a tomar un buen baño al más pequeño.

–Este no es tú suéter Sherlock.

Señalo el mayor mientras recogía las ropas esparcidas en el suelo y lanzaba una mirada acusadora sobre su hermano.

–Es un préstamo… –se defendió el pequeño.

– ¿Préstamo? ¿Acaso estuviste hablando con alguien? Creí que había sido muy claro con lo de ser cuidadoso con las personas, no puedes confiar tan fácilmente en alguien y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe…

–Mycroft déjalo en paz, está asustado y cansado.

Aunque el hecho de que le dijeran que estaba asustado, indignó un poco a Sherlock, se sintió muy agradecido con su hermano Sherrinford por salir a su defensa.

–Mañana ya podrás hablar con él, por el momento vamos a descansar amiguito.

Y tras decir esto levantó en brazos y lo llevó cargando hasta su habitación, una vez allí le ayudo a poner su pijama y lo arropó bajo las sábanas.

–Si te preguntas porque yo estoy haciendo esto y no mamá, es porque le diste un buen susto hace rato y cayó rendida después de ir por papá y por mí.

Una parte de Sherlock se sentía culpable por todas las preocupaciones que había hecho pasar a sus padres, pero el ver a Mycroft siendo reñido (dos veces) bien valió la pena la aventura, además de que no solo eso fue lo bueno de ese día.

–Y bien Sherlock ¿qué pasó allá en el bosque?

El pequeño no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, o más bien de recibir un sermón, por lo que solo desvió la mirada y se escondió bajo su manta.

–De acuerdo no tienes que decírmelo; caíste al río, la corriente era demasiado fuerte, para evitar ser arrastrado por ella deduzco que intentaste agarrarte de una rama al menos cuatro veces, tal vez cinco por el rasguño en tú brazo izquierdo, te golpeaste la rodilla con una roca y fuiste salvado por alguien que te arrastro hasta la orilla, ese alguien debe de tener tú misma estatura y peso, tiene una gran habilidad para el nado y primeros auxilios por lo cual debió de haber pertenecido a los scouts, estuviste inconsciente un par de horas, te dio su suéter para evitar el frío y trato de que tú regaño fuera menor por lo cual tardo el doble del camino en volver a casa y así no estarías empapado al volver, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

La mueca en el rostro de Sherlock reflejaba una total sorpresa, él y Mycroft realizaban ese tipo de juego todo el tiempo pero sus padres no alcanzaban a llevar el ritmo (el mismo Sherlock se perdía en el paso de su hermano), por lo cual nunca había visto a otra persona con esa capacidad.

–Parece ser que estas realmente sorprendido, no deberías, supongo que tú y Mycroft lo hacen muy a menudo.

–Si… pero no creía que alguien más pudiese hacerlo…

– ¿Y dónde crees que lo aprendió Mycroft?

Sherrinford dedicó una sonrisa al pelinegro, acarició su cabellera rizada y susurrando un "buenas noches Sherlock" salió y cerró la puerta para dejarlo descansar.

Poco antes de caer dormido el pequeño sintió como alguien entraba a su habitación, acomodaba su cabello mientras le cantaba una vieja canción de cuna, luego unos labios se posaron sobre su frente y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Sherlock echo en falta el suéter, le hubiese gustado dormir aspirando ese aroma a limón, así que se conformó con reproducir la voz del chico rubio mientras relataba la historia de Hänsel y Gretel.

* * *

Espero y este cap haya llenado sus expectativas, lo sentí un poco flojo, pero culpo a mi mala organización a la hora de continuarlo u-u, espero y sigan apoyando y dejen un comentario acerca de que les ha parecido ;) Un gran saludo y abrazo nwn/

Yuki Uzumaki: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero y continúes siguiendo esta historia nwn

krumy: Te recomiendo que si lo leas (sino es que ya lo hiciste xD) el libro es muy lindo TwT; yo tampoco he visto muchos fics sobre este tema :/. Gracias por tú recomendación x3 que pases un excelente día ;)

mashimaro111: Gracias por el apoyo x3, espero que puedas leer este cap y comentar que te ha parecido x3 te mando un gran saludo x3


End file.
